El sinsajo que no volvera a cantar
by LadyHutcher
Summary: Semanas antes de la cosecha, Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne desaparecieron misteriosamente. Muchos en el Distrito 12 dicen que ellos decidieron huir hacia la libertad, quitándose de encima al gobierno opresor. Tras ser escogido como tributo, Peeta Mellark viaja al Capitolio y, para su horror, los avox que lo atenderán son personas que conoce bien.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL SINSAJO QUE NO VOLVERA A CANTAR**_

 _ **Sinopsis**_

Semanas antes de la cosecha, Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne desaparecieron misteriosamente. Muchos en el Distrito 12 dicen que ellos decidieron huir hacia la libertad, quitándose de encima al gobierno opresor.

Tras ser escogido como tributo, Peeta Mellark viaja al Capitolio y, para su horror, los avox que lo atenderán son personas que conoce bien.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

Desde el momento que Effie Trinket llamó mi nombre en la cosecha, yo sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

No solo era el hecho de que yo no sabía utilizar ningún tipo de arma, al menos que contara el cuchillo que utilizaba para cortar el pan, ni tampoco era el hecho de que yo provenía del Distrito 12, un distrito que casi nadie patrocinaba y, por lo tanto, llevaba 23 años sin vencedor. Tampoco era el hecho de que mi mentor era el borracho de Haymitch.

No, ese no era el problema.

El problema real es que yo no era ningún asesino.

Y, bueno, tengo que agregar que no tengo una verdadera razón para regresar a casa.

Aunque es cierto que tengo una familia y un montón de amigos, sé muy bien que lloraran por mi muerte y luego seguirán con sus vidas, como si ningún Peeta Mellark hubiera existido alguna vez. Había una razón, sin embargo. O pudo haber sido una.

Katniss Everdeen.

Había estado enamorado de ella desde los 5 años, desde aquella lejana clase de música donde ella cantó la Canción del Valle y todos los pájaros de afuera se callaron. Ha cargado con este amor desde entonces, con demasiado miedo de confesárselo. Nunca hable con ella, jamás reuní el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Quizá ganar los Juegos y regresar a casa para confesarle lo mucho que la he amado pudo haber sido una razón para al menos intentarlo…. si ella no se hubiera ido semanas antes.

Katniss y su (llamémosle) amigo Gale Hawthorne cazaban ilegalmente en los bosques que rodean el Distrito para proporcionarle comida a sus respectivas familias. Habían estado haciendo eso desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente en las minas de carbón.

Sin embargo, un día, sin saber por qué, ni Katniss ni Gale regresaron de cazar.

El Distrito se volvió un hervidero de rumores. Rumores como: "tenían tantas papeletas esta cosecha que decidieron evitar que alguno de los 2 saliera sorteado", "ya no querían tener tantas bocas que alimentar" o aun peor "habían sido amantes en secreto y pensaron que lo mejor sería irse juntos, adentrarse más en el bosque y disfrutar de su amor sin la preocupación del Capitolio decidiendo su vida".

Yo hacía todo lo posible para no escuchar esas cosas. Me hacían sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Había perdido mi oportunidad.

Nunca le hablaría ni le diría lo que sentía.

Ella se había ido y yo nunca había logrado ser valiente y hablarle.

Y ahora yo iba a morir.

Los golpes en la puerta hacen que vuelva a la realidad.

 _Fui escogido para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Estoy en el Capitolio. En el desfile de tributos el distrito 12 acaparo toda la atención. Estuve en llamas. Es hora de cenar._

Effie me acompaña hasta el comedor donde nos encontramos a Cinna y Portia charlando animadamente con Haymitch. La chica que fue cosechada junto conmigo no se ve por ninguna parte. Effie me informa que ella no vendrá a cenar. Yo solo me quedo callado esperando que Effie termine su discurso sobre los malos modales de la chica. Me siento en uno de los lugares desocupados centrando mi atención en la deliciosa cena que está enfrente de mí, haciendo caso omiso del mal presentimiento que se instala en mi pecho. Seguramente Effie y Haymitch terminaran peleando, como todas las veces que están en una misma habitación.

Empiezo a comer sin prisa sabiendo que si me atiborro, seguramente me sentiré enfermo después. Intento seguir el hilo de la conversación hasta que un chico coloca una tarta de aspecto magnifico coloca una tarta sobre la mesa y con rapidez le prende fuego. Me quedo maravillado viendo ese pequeño espectáculo hasta que el fuego se va extinguiendo. La curiosidad me gana y quiero saber cómo sucedió eso.

-¿Fue alcohol lo que la hizo ard….? –mi pregunta es abruptamente cortada cuando volteo a ver el rostro del chico y descubro que no es nadie más que Gale Hawthorne, el chico que había desaparecido… junto con Katniss.

Giro mi cabeza bruscamente estudiando con mayor atención a todos los chicos y chicas que están sirviendo la cena y es ahí cuando la veo.

Está llenándole de vino la copa a Haymitch que tiene una expresión sombría mientras espera a que Katniss termine su labor. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica blanca, como todos los demás de servicio y su pelo negro trenzado y colocado sobre su cabeza contrasta enormemente con lo que esta vestida.

-Katniss –dejo escapar con un hilo de voz pero al parecer todos en la mesa habían dejado de hablar en ese momento, por lo que se alcanzó escuchar lo que dije. Ella levanta la cabeza hacia mi dirección, mirándome fijamente y puedo ser capaz de ver varias emociones grabadas en sus ojos grises. Confusión, reconocimiento, tristeza, temor. Todo a la vez. Yo estoy totalmente petrificado en mi lugar, intentando encontrar la lógica a la situación. ¿Cómo y porqué esta ella aquí, en el Capitolio? Siento que la sangre se me congela y no puedo respirar muy bien. Ella aparta la vista después de unos segundos y sale del comedor con rapidez.

-Peeta, querido, ¿pasa algo? –Effie me mira confusa- ¿necesitas que la avox te traiga algo?

-¿a…avox? –pregunto, no encontrando el significado de esa palabra en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sé cómo dije una sola palabra, mi cabeza no puede concentrase bien. Nunca pensé que me la encontraría aquí.

-Los avox son personas que han cometido un delito, les cortan la lengua para que puedan hablar –contesta Haymitch, su rostro volviéndose más y más sombrío con cada palabra- Seguramente son traidores del Capitolio.

Definitivamente, tengo que ir a mi cuarto. Siento que la cena que había ingerido minutos antes quiere volver a hacer su aparición, sin mencionar que tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar o de romper cosas. No puedo creer… desde que ellos desaparecieron miles de cosas diferentes me cruzaron por la mente, porque se habían ido y a donde, pero jamás pensé que habían sido capturados por el Capitolio y convertidos en unos sirvientes mudos que atenderían a los tributos desafortunados de su Distrito que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser escogidos.

Me levanto con rapidez, casi aventando la silla de no ser porque Gale aún se encontraba atrás de mi asiento y evito que la silla cayera.

Corro y corro hasta mi habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente por mis mejillas. Esto definitivamente es una pesadilla y cuando despierte volveré a estar en el Distrito 12, viendo desde lejos como Katniss y Prim charlan alegremente. Porque es imposible que a Katniss le hayan cortado la lengua…eso no puede ser real. Katniss que tenía una voz tan hermosa que podía hacer callar a los sinsajos… me niego a creer que el Capitolio le ha arrebatado eso.

Me despiertan los primeros rayos del sol. No recuerdo en que momento me dormí realmente. Después de haber estado llorando por el horrible descubrimiento de la cena, había intentado dormir solo un poco, pero las pesadillas de Katniss cantando y luego convirtiéndose en un avox que le servía de cenar lenguas al presidente Snow fueron realmente espantosas. Pero al parecer, en algún momento de la madrugada, mi cerebro decidió dejarme en paz.

Poco a poco, sin ganas de volver a la realidad en donde yo estoy a punto de morir y a la chica a la que amo le han quitado el habla, voy levantándome de la cama. Mis ojos se dirigen rápidamente a la ropa perfectamente doblada que se encuentra delante del armario, alguien debió de haberla dejado en la noche sin que yo me diera cuenta. Voy a por ella, esperando cambiarme de la ropa que utilicé en la cena y que no me cambie. Cuando la tomo, un pequeño papel cae al suelo. Lo miro con extrañeza, seguramente será Portia deseándome suerte en este primer día de entrenamiento, que se yo.

Sin embargo, cuando veo la caligrafía, sé que no fue Portia quien la escribió.

 _ **Peeta:**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte el pan que me diste hace varios años, cuando mi padre había muerto y mi familia y yo nos moríamos de hambre. No puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy por eso. Fue gracias a esas dos hogazas de pan que yo busque una forma de que Prim, mi madre y yo sobreviviéramos. Yo me había dado por vencida esa noche. Tú me habías devuelto la esperanza. No sé si quemaste los panes apropósito o no, pero de todas formas lamento que tu madre te haya golpeado por ello. También lamento enormemente no haberte agradecido antes, cara a cara, y haber esperado hasta este momento, por medio de este papel y en que los dos estamos en una situación difícil para agradecerte. Desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero antes de que ocurriera todo esto no encontraba el momento adecuado en el cual expresarte lo importante que fue tu acto de nobleza.**_

 _ **Solo espero que logres salir de esa arena con vida. Estoy segura de que puedes, solo inténtalo.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Katniss Everdeen .**_

Cuando termino de leer su carta, siento que las lágrimas están presentes de nuevo en mis ojos.

'' _ **Estoy segura de que puedes, solo inténtalo.''**_

Y por ella, lo hare.

Bueno, esta ha sido una pequeña historia que ha rondado por mi cabeza desde hace un buen rato y hasta hoy la he sacado de mi mente y la he puesto en mi computadora.

No tengo ni idea como me salió la idea de una Katniss avox y un Peeta tributo, solo sé que pensé '' ¿Por qué no?'' y pues… aquí está el resultado.

Respecto a Katniss… bien, lo que dice la carta quizá no sea la forma en la que ella lo diría, quizá yo la haya puesto más abierta de lo que es. Y pues, bueno, lo hice para que lograra expresar bien lo mucho que le agradecía a Peeta lo que hizo por ella.

También le agregue unas partes del libro, aunque intente cambiarlas casi todas (un ejemplo podría ser que Haymitch explico lo que eran los avox y lo que dice en el libro es lo que dice en este fic)

Originalmente la historia la planee como un One-shot, pero quizá en algún momento me llegue la inspiración y le agregue otro capítulo. Todo depende de mí impredecible imaginación.

Me disculpo también si hay errores ortográficos o gramáticos.

Los personajes no son mios, son de Suzanne Collins.

Espero les haya gustado y se hayan entretenido un rato

Con cariño…

Catniphutcher


	2. Una razón

Tras haber leído la carta de Katniss hasta aprenderme cada palabra, punto, acento y coma que había en ella, me preparo mentalmente para soportar el día que me espera. Hoy tendré que ver a los demás tributos, los chicos que en unos pocos días estarán buscando mi muerte a toda costa. Hoy me siento más consciente de que esto no es un juego, a pesar de que el Capitolio siga llamándolo así. De que esto es más que ir por ahí con un traje bonito saludando a todos, de que esto es algo retorcido donde tienes que matar a niños para sobrevivir, solo para la diversión de unos cuantos.

Y de que yo formo parte de esto ahora.

Claro, yo sabía que formaba parte de este maldito circo desde el momento en que mi nombre fue llamado en la Cosecha, pero nunca se sintió tan real como ahora el hecho de que tendré que matar a 23 seres humanos para volver a casa.

Quizá solo sea porque antes no habia deseado ganar y que ahora haya una razón. Una razon que me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, de luchar.

Decido que es el momento apropiado para ir a desayunar. Necesitaré mucha fuerza de ahora en adelante.

Me cambio rápidamente por la ropa que me dejaron para hoy y guardo la pequeña carta en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón. Será algo así como mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Salgo de mi habitación en dirección al comedor, prestando atención a cualquier señal de que otra persona ya se haya levantado. Ayer me fui antes de terminar la cena, asi que no sé si Haymitch dijo alguna hora para vernos a mi compañera de Distrito y a mi y darnos algunos consejos antes de que nos fueramos al entrenamiento.

Cuando llego a mi destino, comienzo a servirme un gran plato lleno de huevo, salchichas y unos pastelitos de naranja. Pienso en el pan rancio que estaria desayunando en estos momentos de no haber sido escogido.

Supongo que al menos me siento feliz de poder disfrutar comida tan sabrosa, aunque muera en dentro de una semana.

Haymitch y mi compañera de Distrito, Amy Foxstar, llegan a desayunar cuando me estoy sirviendo mi segunda porción se salchichas. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, concentrados en comer, hasta que Haymitch comienza a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? -suelta sus cubiertos, mirándonos atentamente-. ¿Qué saben hacer?

Amy y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir la respuesta: Nada.

-Oh, vamos -dice Haymitch, perdiendo la paciencia- algo bueno deben de tener, aunque sea mínimo. -silencio- Bien, bien -suspira, seguramente pensando que somos un caso perdido, como los tributos anteriores. Y los anteriores a esos, y la lista sigue -Entonces solo vayan, aprendan prácticas de supervivencia y de combate. Si ven que algo se les da bien, guardenselo para la sesión privada. ¿Entendieron?

-Si -respondemos Amy y yo al mismo tiempo.

Me levanto para regresar un rato a mi cuarto, antes de que tenga que ir al entrenamiento, pero Haymitch me llama.

-¿Si? -pregunto.

-Quisiera hablar contigo a solas, después de la cena.

-Claro -digo, no muy seguro de qué contestar, y me voy a mi cuarto.

El entrenamiento fue bastante duro. Tener que soportar las burlas de los tributos profesionales cuando me caí intentando escalar una red, tener que aprender sobre el uso de armas increíblemente mortíferas que con tan solo sostenerlas me daba asco y después las preguntas de Effie sobre cómo nos fue habían terminado con todos los ánimos que tenía.

Estaba agotado, y todo lo que quería era tumbarme en mi cama y olvidarme del mundo.

Sin embargo, en el desayuno le prometí a Haymitch que hablaríamos y aquí estoy, siguiendolo por un corto tramo de escaleras que según él llevan al tejado

Cuando al fin llegamos me asombro con la maravillosa vista que hay desde aquí.

-Escucha, muchacho - dice Haymitch interrumpiendo mi observación del lugar, recordandome que me trajo aqui no para darme un tour, sino para hablar-. El viento hace el suficiente ruido para que los micrófonos del Capitolio capten nuestra conversación, asi que podremos hablar sin problemas.

-¿Qué necesitas? -pregunto desconfiado. No me da buena espina que busque un lugar apartado de los oidos del Capitolio, significa que nuestra charla tendrá un rumbo muy diferente a las pocas que hemos mantenido hasta el momento.

-Quiero que respondas con toda la sinceridad posible -dice lentamente- ¿Tenias algún tipo de relación con la avox de ayer? Katniss Everdeen, si no me equivoco

Su pregunta me toma con la guardia baja

-¿Qué? -pregunto estúpidamente.

-Lo que escuchaste -pone los ojos en blanco-. ¿Era tu amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Amante?

-Yo... -mi mente intenta dar sentido a por qué estamos teniendo ésta conversación y si debería contestarle con alguna mentira. Al final, decido ser sincero - Ella y yo nunca nos hemos hablado, pero he estado enamorado de ella desde hace 11 años.

-Vaya, muchacho -se sorprende- Lamento escuchar eso.

-Si, si, lo que sea -no quiero que me tenga lastima, ni a mi ni a mi trágica historia de amor, si asi se le puede llamar. Suficiente con la que ya me tengo yo-. De todas formas, ¿Para qué querías saber eso?

-Bueno, sólo queria asegurarme de que olvidaras todo tipo de relación que hubieses tenido con ella, porque cualquier tipo de interacción que no sea para que le des una orden podria traerles problemas. A los dos.

-¿Acaso nos castigaran con algo peor que ser un sirviente mudo por el resto de la eternidad o ir a una arena donde lo mas seguro es que te maten? -pregunto irónicamente.

-No subestimes los metodos de tortura del Capitolio, Peeta -es todo lo que dice.

Nos quedamos varios minutos así, inmóviles y en silencio, hasta que decido preguntarle algo que no me cuadra.

-¿Cómo sabias su nombre?

Se encoge de hombros

-La vi varias veces en el Quemador, donde voy a comprar mi licor, intercambiando carne por algun producto. Era muy famosa por ahi.

Decido que es momento de terminar nuestra extraña platica, asi que tras un pequeño ''Buenas noches'' me retiro a mi habitación por fin.

Ahora todo lo que quiero es estar solo y descansar.

Pero claro, las cosas siempre suceden al revés de lo que quiero, porque cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto me doy cuenta que hay alguien más ahi, esperándome.

-Katniss -susurro sorprendido.


End file.
